More Than Meets The Eye
by saerani
Summary: No one expects much from the baby giant Murasakibara Atsushi when it comes to Academics. But they don't know Murasakibara like Himuro does. One-shot and Requested fic! Murasakibara x Himuro


Murasakibara Atsushi, also known as the baby giant. Giant, because he's super tall, and a baby because of his childish antics and demeanor. And let's not forget the fact that he's always eating snacks and always carries extra just in case he finishes it too early. Because of this, people expect him to be just that. Childish, and the only thing in his head is food, and what to eat next.

"Muro-chin, did you bring me my chocolate?" He asked his closest friend, when he saw him enter the classroom.

"Yup." Himuro confirmed, sitting down next to the purple giant. "All twenty bars of them." He said, handing over the recyclable plastic bag that had Murasakibara's favorite chocolates.

"Wow, thanks Muro-chin." He said slowly, already taking out a bar and opening it.

The raven-haired boy smiled. "You're welcome, Atsushi."

"He probably didn't even study…"

"How can he? All he thinks about is food."

"I bet he'll get one of the lowest scores and will have to take the make-up exams."

"Yeah! I heard the better you are in sports, the worse you are in academics."

"An idiot that's only good at basketball and eating."

"Maybe you actually have a chance of getting a higher score than someone, Ryuji!"

"What?! Don't compare me to him!"

From behind them, Himuro could hear multiple voices in whispers, obviously gossiping. They weren't even trying to hide it. Based on what he was hearing, he heard the horrible gossip his classmates usually say about his friend. How he never studies and his brain isn't an organ, but food itself, and that's why it's all he thinks about and wants to eat. He glanced worriedly at his friend, but the purple-haired teen was too busy eating and texting someone to notice. He really wished they would stop judging Atsushi just because he's… like that. There's always more to the person than meets the eye.

Today was tests day, which meant everyone was focused on their respective papers and answering each question. Himuro tapped his pencil against his desk, looking out the window and simply viewing the clear blue sky. They were doing their Math test right now, which is Himuro's best subject so he had no problem with it and finished quickly. There was still some time left, and some of his classmates were obviously struggling. Their creased foreheads and frustrated frowns were enough indications.

He glanced at Murasakibara and smiled upon seeing that the giant was done (or at least he assumed he's done), with the exam and was simply eating a pack of Pocky. The teachers usually don't allow students to eat in class, but Murasakibara is an obvious exception since food is the only thing that will satiate him and keep him grounded enough not to hurt anyone or cause a tantrum. Though they restrict him to eating small food in class.

 _After that hour…_

"Man, I think I'm gonna flunk."

"You and me both…"

"I had some problems in number 13."

"Really? That was the easiest for me."

They were allowed a short break after that, in which Himuro obviously accompanied Murasakibara to eat more snacks. The purple giant however, showed no trace of worry or regret as he continued to eat his food like it was a normal day at school, and not a day of anxiety and panic or a _'Fuck it all! I'm gonna flunk it,'_ kind of day.

"How do you think you did, Atsushi?" Himuro asked, curious.

"Hm? In what?"

"The Math test."

"Oh." Murasakibara said with a lost look, opening his bag of chips and started eating. "I think I did ok. But probably not as good as you, Muro-chin. You always get the highest score in Math."

Himruo chuckled, a little flattered. "But, I'm no match for you when it comes to—"

The bell rang, signaling the end of their break and the need for them to get back to their seats and get ready for the next exam. The teacher announced that their Physics test was ready and handed them out. Already, Himuro could hear the whispers of complaints from his classmates of the order of subjects the tests were scheduled for.

"Math then Physics? What are they trying to do? Fry our brains?"

"I wish English was next instead. I would've had a better chance."

' _And you'll have a better chance of getting a higher score if you stop complaining.'_ Himuro wanted to tell them. But of course, he couldn't say that out loud in front of the teacher and definitely not while their test was starting already. Now, Physics isn't Himuro's best subject, but it's similar to Math, so he didn't have that much problem in answering the problems. He was on the second to the last problem when he looked up to see Murasakibara already done, and handing the test paper over to the teacher. Some of their classmates looked up in surprise to see the baby giant the first one to finish.

Their shocked faces amused Himuro to no end, as he thought: _'Who's the idiot now?'_ Some started whispering about how in the world Murasakibara finished first on an, admittedly, hard test. Some suspected the purple-haired giant cheated, but there wasn't anything to prove that, given that all his food was in his bag as their teachers required him to keep his food during tests as to not disturb the other students. And unbeknownst to the ravenette beauty, he had a smug smirk on his face as he continued his test.

 _The next day…_

"Muro-chin…" Murasakibara lazily said his friend's name when their teacher left the room after giving back their checked test papers. "I got a 91 on my Math test. How about you?"

"A 99." Himuro replied, showing his test paper.

Murasakibara hummed in response. "As expected of Muro-chin."

"You actually did a lot better, Atsushi." Himuro said, noticing the eyes watching them. "Usually, you don't care about high or low grades."

"I don't." He confirmed. "But Aka-chin told me that if I score 90 or above on my Math test, he'll buy me premium and expensive chocolate chip cookies imported from Belgium and Switzerland. So I did my best."

' _Ah, so it was Akashi's doing…'_ Himuro thought in his head. "So, what about your Physics test? Did Akashi also include that?"

The tall teenager shook his head. "No. Just the Math test. I don't even like Math that much, but I don't hate it."

Perfect timing. He could hear the whisper starting. "Ah, then what was your score in the Physics test, Atsushi?"

"100." He replied, stuffing his face with a big rainbow lollipop, and showing his test paper.

"Well, Physics _is_ your best subject!" He gloated, sneaking a glance at his classmates who were obviously eavesdropping on their conversation for some good gossip.

"A perfect score? No way."

"How could someone like _him_ get a perfect score?"

"That test was really hard too…"

"I could expect that from Himuro-kun, but from Murasakibara?"

Himuro's smirk just got bigger. He felt proud of his friend. Though the purple giant wasn't exactly aware of the gossip, he managed to prove them wrong. That he's not just a giant baby with only food in his head. He can be smart too.

"Here, Muro-chin." Murasakibara handed him a big piece of chocolate chip cookie that was from a gold-colored box. "Have some. I usually don't share my food. Especially my expensive food. But for Muro-chin, I'll make an exception just this once."

The ravenette was hesitant at first, but took it gratefully after realizing how rare this situation is. He's definitely not going to waste this. He thought of preserving the cookie as a little keepsake, but that would be a complete waste of a good, sweet, expensive and imported cookie. "Thank you, Atsushi." He said with a warm smile, and enjoyed eating the cookie with the purple giant, as the crowd started to sink in that Murasakibara Atsushi, is more than just a food-eating giant basketball player.

 **A/N:** Fanfic request by Harrison-Potter-Malfoy. I hope you like it and sorry if it's not as much as you expected. But thank you for requesting. I had fun brainstorming this fic. It really opened me to new plotlines. And sorry if you expected more romance, but this fic just seemed more appealing to me. Thank you again and hope you enjoyed!

-Saerani


End file.
